tyranitartubefandomcom-20200214-history
Thamill's Pokémon
Thamill's current party in Sun Extreme Randomizer: # Scar the Fallen Incineroar ''' # '''Jojo the Simisage # Loco The Slowpoke # Lil Pump the Fallen Suicune # Damage the Awakened Fallen Darmanitan # fren the Haxorus Thamill's Current Team Bio. Scar is a special fallen variant of Incineroar who's typing is a dual Fire/ Electric-type pokemon with Color Change as the ability. This was his starter back in Episode 2. Scar's move-set goes as follows V-Create, King Shield, Darkest Lariat, and Thunder. He currently holds the Incinium Z which gives him access to a very special Z-move called Dark Malicious Moonsault which is Electric instead of the Usual Dark type which helps against Water-Types being one of Scar's Weakness, along with an Evasion, Speed, and Accuracy Boost each by 1 Stage which can help Scar even more. Jojo the Simisage is a Simisage with the signature move V-Create and with the ability Grassy Surge. Jojo's moves are King Shield, V-Create, Trop Kick, and finally Sketch. The fact that Jojo has Sketch gives it a competitive advantage against the rest of the team since it allows him to learn any move that Thamill can find very suitable for Jojo in the Future. He holds a Black Expert Belt which Strengthens his Super-Effective Moves by a Decent Amount. Damage is Back, and was Frozen to begin with. But Now he thawed out from his Icy Prison as a Fire/Water Type. His ability's Still Permafrost which Freezes Damage into an Ice Type (Although TTar wants to Change it into Poison Heal soon) and his Moveset is Quick Attack, Hyperspace Hole, Ice Burn, and King's Shield. He was Holding an Ice Heal which was required for Damage to Break Free and come back in Action. Lil Pump is a Fallen Suicune who was just as lazy as Mana but is now More Active and Pumped. At least Lil Pump is Obedient. Lil Pump's Ability is currently Illusion and his Moves are Draining Kiss, Aqua Jet, Play Rough, and Flamethrower. Lil Pump currently holds a Big Root. Kanga Jr. is a fallen variant of Cubone and in the canon, it is a baby Kangaskhan. She is extremely powerful with her Mother's Bone at hand. She was one of Thamill's first caught pokemon. Her ability is Adaptability which Doubles the Power of STAB Moves(Ground and Normal Moves) and Her move-set is Thousand Arrows, Beak Blast, Shadow Bone, and Giga Impact. fren is a Haxorus that currently knows Land's Wrath, Icicle Spear, Synchronoise and Baneful Bunker. His ability is Marvel Scale and is currently holding a Life Orb to Pack an Extra punch while losing some Health as the risk. Thamill's Deceased Pokemon. Scooby Monika Loco(Slowking) Evie DJ Khalid Rock Lee Jojo(Pansear) Shimmy (not deceased, Shimmy was mourned and had been traded for an Alolan Arcanine that Thamill called Mana, who goes to sleep or generally doesn't listen in battle ) And a whole lot of others. ( T^T ) Category:Pokemon in the PC